livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy Wong
Wednesday Zoey Samantha "Wendy" Wong is the main tetratagonist of Harry and Friends and the daughter of the zookeeper and martial artist Thom Wong and the younger sister of a Park Plaza High School student and Jeet Kune Do expert Tran Wong. She is also the love-interest of Stinky Jones and is seen wearing two red bows and a red short sleeved dress and red sneakers and also appears in Harry's Beach Talent Show and made her first appearance in Season 1's movie episode Journey Birthday Boy. She is also the youngest and one of the only two surviving children of the zookeeper who survived the orca whale accident when she was 6 years old when she befriended an orca whale Tilly: all of her older siblings are dead except her older brother Tran since the orca whale accident when Tilly tried to befriend them. She is also the youngest of eight children who was born to her Chinese zookeeper parents. Her older brothers and sisters' deaths and uncle's death were painful but she and Tran luckily survived and accepted Tilly's apology despite she was upset of their deaths in her sobs after her orca whale friend accidentally killed all of them and was sorry for what she had done. Wendy's favorite colors red, pink, blue and purple, her favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla, her favorite food is Chinese food and her favorite places are China, Park Plaza Park, Louisa Street Wharf, Park Plaza Natural History Museum and Park Plaza Zoo. She is also friends with Harry D. Rabbit, Amy Fourpaws, Earl Earwax, Harry's dog Spot, Earl's brother Joey aka The Hare and the music stars too and four of her favorite music stars are Alfred "Weird Al" Yankovic, Cyndi Lauper, Billy Joel and Journey especially Steve Perry, one of her favorite music CDs is Escape (Journey), her favorite costume is her Little Red Riding Hood costume especially when she goes trick-or-treating on Halloween and school plays like Little Red Riding Hood and her favorite Journey song is "Faithfully" which also Steve's mom Mary Christina Queresma-Perry's favorite one. She also competed on National Pet Day with her pet guinea pig Mushu but placed 7th and also appears in Harry's Beach Talent Show. Wendy was once kidnapped by Chucky and taken away to the electricity pole next to Mr. Conrad, but after being rescued along with Mr. Conrad by Harry, she will never get kidnapped again. Just like Harry, she loves to ride her scooter, but her scooter helmet is red and her scooter is pink and blue. Her pet peeve is being kidnapped. Wendy first met and befriended Stinky while she was first seen riding her scooter. She also first met and befriended Baker Danny Oink at the Louisa Street Bakery who was getting ready to close the bakery for the rest of the week, she also first met and befriended Journey front-man Steve Perry's girlfriend Sherrie Swafford before the two girls were kidnapped by Chucky and she also first met and befriended by Harry, Amy, Harry's dog Spot, Earl, Earl's brother Joey, Harry's teacher Mr. Conrad, Earl's aunt Shira, Graham Dent the English concert announcer, Kenny Loggins and all the Journey-men after being rescued from an electricity pole with Mr. Conrad by Harry who untied them both with his dog leash which Mr. Conrad whacked Chucky with a final blow before giving back to Harry and invited to Earl's Journey birthday party. Her favorite dance is Chinese Lion and Dragon dance. She is the trumpeter of Journey Kids and her favorite trolls are Branch the blue one, Creek the purple one, DJ Suki the red one and Princess Poppy the pink one. Wendy's birthday is June 24th (two days after Cyndi Lauper's) and her zodiac sign is Cancer. She is Chinese-American and even trusts herself and everyone else except Chucky Barnes who scares her and the other kids away except Amy who is too brave for Chucky to scare her away. Her favorite song from Harry's Beach Talent Show is "The Perfect Fan" from Act 3 but she did not appear in Act 3 though. Wendy loves when everyone is proper and does not mind improper sometimes. She is smart like Harry, brave like Amy, kind and friendly and loves attention especially from her friends. She loves traveling to China, Park Plaza Park, Park Plaza Natural History Museum, Daytona 500 Speedway, Park Plaza Zoo and Louisa Street Wharf. Wendy's favorite wild animals are pandas, tigers, orca whales, giraffes, dolphins and Asian calf and cow elephants. She also loves all types of birds but her favorite type of bird is a hummingbird. Just like Amy, Wendy loves cute and friendly animals and is not a big fan of snakes but she likes cute and friendly pythons especially Burmese ones they're more cute and more friendly than dangerous ones. Another one of her favorite songs is " Look What I Can Do" even though she did not appear in Uh-oh! What A Mess!. Wendy landed in the bottom two with Cyndi Lauper and was spared while Cyndi was eliminated and placed 10th. She never appeared in the bottom two again until she was with Harry and was eliminated and placed 7th even after she won her second special reward challenge because she accidentally fed her pet guinea pig with too much carrots. Family Life Wendy lives in room 202 of a Park Plaza Hotel next to Park Plaza Zoo with her Chinese zookeeper parents. Her mother's siblings are younger brother Liu and older sister Shen and her father Thom has a younger brother Lee who died in an orca accident when Wendy was 6 years old. Wendy's grandparents all live in China. She also has 7 older brothers and sisters and their names are Daniel, Lucas, William, Tran, Fanny, Gertie and Gabby, but they all except Tran also died in an orca whale accident when she was 6 years old and befriended Tilly an orca whale who accidentally killed her uncle and also all her other older brothers and sisters and knew she shouldn't have killed them and all her dead siblings and uncle were buried to their funeral at the cemetery. She also has a pet guinea pig named Mushu. The family travels to China many times to visit her aunts, uncles, grandparents and cousins. She is also in love with Stinky Jones one of the group of five kid heroes and has a crush on him. One time, before she met Stinky, Wendy wanted to go to China with her parents, but they said no because it was their wedding anniversary honeymoon so she and her brother Tran went to Louisa Street Wharf for vacation because he babysat her. Bio: Name: Wendy Zoey Samantha Wong Gender: Female Home: Room 202 of Park Plaza Hotel Birthday: June 24th Zodiac Sign: Cancer Eyes: Brown Parents: Thom Wong and Lucy Yao Siblings: Daniel Christian Wong (deceased aged 21 yrs.), Lucas Paul Wong (deceased aged 20 yrs.), William James Wong (deceased aged 18 yrs.), Tran Ho Wong (alive), Fanny Tamara Wong (deceased aged 15 yrs.), Gertie Emily Jessica Wong (deceased aged 13 yrs.) and Gabby Eva Wong (deceased aged 10 yrs.) / But all of them died except Tran in an orca whale accident when Wendy was 6 years old and she was the one of the only Wong siblings who survived the orca whale accident Other Family: Grandparents, Aunt Shen Yao (Wendy's maternal aunt), cousins (Wendy's maternal aunt's children) and two uncles Lee Wong (Wendy's paternal uncle/deceased) and Liu Yao (Wendy's maternal uncle) Special Reward Challenges: 2 (First, a teddy bear, and second, carrots) National Pet Day Bottom Two Appearances: Twice (Wendy was in the bottom two with Cyndi and was spared and she was in her second appearance in the bottom two with Harry who was spared and stayed with the other six) She was eliminated in her second and final bottom two appearance even after winning her second special reward challenge because she accidentally fed Mushu with too much carrots National Pet Day Placer: 7th Placer of the 32nd Annual National Pet Day show Favorite Place: China, Park Plaza Park, Louisa Street Wharf, Park Plaza Natural History Museum, Park Plaza Zoo, Daytona 500 Speedway Favorite Music Genre: Easy Listening, Asian, Hawaiian music Favorite Color: Red, Pink, Blue and Purple Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Vanilla Fears: Other Bergens Favorite Food: Chinese food Favorite Actor: Marlon Brando (whose BFG Role is the Big Friendly Giant aka BFG) Favorite Singer: Alfred "Weird Al" Yankovic, Cyndi Lauper, Billy Joel and Journey especially Steve Perry Favorite Music CDs: Escape (Journey) Favorite Song from the Beach Talent Show: "The Perfect Fan" Pet Peeves: Being Kidnapped Favorite Dance: Chinese Lion and Dragon Dance The BFG Role: Sophie Emerson (a young orphaned girl who is befriended by the big friendly giant) Favorite Song: "Look What I Can Do" Favorite Troll and BFG: Branch, Creek, DJ Suki, Princess Poppy, Bridget the girl BFG Halloween Costume: Little Red Riding Hood Favorite Costume: Little Red Riding Hood Likes: Attention, Stinky Jones, Harry D. Rabbit, Amy Fourpaws, Earl Earwax, Spot, Chinese food, the colors red, pink, blue and purple, Chinese celebrations, Alfred "Weird Al" Yankovic, Cyndi Lauper, Billy Joel, Journey especially Steve Perry, riding on her scooter, Mushu, everything Chinese, being proper, her orca whale friend Tilly, Park Plaza Zoo, the song "The Perfect Fan" from Act 3, Daytona 500 Speedway, Little Red Riding Hood, Hummingbirds, her brother Tran, Asian calf and cow elephants, Tigers, Giraffes, Friendly Pythons, Dolphins, Orca Whales, the Journey songs especially "Loving, Touching, Squeezing", "Wheel In The Sky", "Faithfully", "Still They Ride", "Open Arms", "Don't Stop Believin'", "Oh, Sherrie", "Stone In Love" and "Any Way You Want It", the song "Look What I Can Do" Dislikes: Chucky Barnes, her siblings's accidental deaths, being improper most of the time, her real first name Wednesday being mentioned, her uncle's accidental death, being kidnapped, Bergens (unless it's Bridget the friendliest one) Pets: Mushu (guinea pig) Favorite Wild Animals: Pandas (because they're cute), Tigers (because it's her favorite type of big cat because they're cute), Giraffes (because they're cute), Hummingbirds, Orca Whales (because they're cute and friendly), Dolphins (because they're cute and friendly) and Asian Calf and Cow Elephants (because they're more cute and more friendly than bulls), Friendly Pythons (especially Burmese ones) Voice Actress: The voice role of Wendy was voiced by Megan Miyahira of Kidsongs (seasons 1 - 3: talking and singing). After season 3, Miyahira announced she would have to leave Harry and Friends and got back on Kidsongs videos and Kidsongs television show having to miss voicing the role of Wendy. She was replaced by Lexine Bondoc (seasons 4 - 11: talking only) and Anna Kendrick (seasons 4- 7: singing only), Clarissa Wang (seasons 8 - 11: singing only) and Meaghan Stacie Sethi the older sister of future well-known Jungle Book star Neel Sethi (seasons 12-15). Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Harry and Friends Category:Pandas Category:Fictional Pandas Category:Asian-Americans Category:Chinese-Americans Category:Damsels In Distress Category:Those Kidnapped by Bullies Category:Those Rescued by Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Co-Tritagonists Category:Wendy Wong Songs Category:Characters whose Siblings died Category:Younger Sisters Category:Christians Category:Girlfriends Category:Total-Girly Girls Category:Tomboys Category:32nd Annual National Pet Day 7th Placers Category:32nd Annual National Pet Day Contestants Category:National Pet Day Contestants who were out Category:7th Placers Of National Pet Day Category:National Pet Day 7th Placers Category:Wong family Category:Panda family Category:Siblings Category:Only Surviving Sister Category:Characters who lost their siblings and uncle Category:Little Red Riding Hood Category:Journey Kids Category:Trumpeters Category:Girls Category:7th Placers Category:National Pet Day Eliminees Category:Seventh born Children Category:Last born Children Category:Main Tetratagonists Category:Tetratagonists